1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to the electronic device and a method for providing a voice recognition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice recognition technology has been increasingly implemented with the spread of portable computing terminals and the expansion of the cloud infrastructure.
Voice recognition corresponds to a technology by which a voice signal from a person is recognized and analyzed by a computer. The voice recognition technology is frequently used for inputting characters through a voice instead of a text input apparatus.
Recently, beyond a conversion from a verbal language spoken by a person into text, the voice recognition has been expanded to perform a command through the verbal language.
An electronic device, which provides a voice recognition function, may communicate with various external devices and provide a function or an operation corresponding to a voice command. However, since the electronic device does not consider a state of the electronic device or of an external device communicating with the electronic device, it is difficult for the conventional electronic device to properly perform in a given situation.
In order to perform the voice command through an external device such as a Bluetooth™ device communicating with the electronic device, a voice command separate from a trigger command for performing the voice recognition function should be individually received. For example, when a response indicating that the voice recognition function is activated, is received after the trigger voice for performing the voice recognition function is recognized through a physical button of the Bluetooth™ device, the voice command should be spoken later through a separate process. However, the voice recognition function of the electronic device is time-consuming, and therefore is overly burdensome on a user due to the repetitive operations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electronic device and method which eliminate such repetitive operations in the voice recognition function.